scribbler_20fandomcom-20200214-history
MetaKnight
Miiverse History 'andrewryan1' MetaKnight (NNID: KirbyPoyo2) joined Miiverse around early to mid April 2014 when he was using his main account for the Wii U, andrewryan1. He started out in the Kirby and The Amazing Mirror community where he often posted jokes and hosted a Q&A (Question and Answer) known as "Ask Kracko!" where he would have people ask questions about the cloud monster Kracko from the Kirby Series. Whereupon he responded with drawings of Kracko answering the questions, eventually he hosted something else called "Magic Time with Kracko!" where once again he featured the infamous cloud monster, but it was wearing a magic hat and would perform tricks anyone would ask. Sooner or later MetaKnight eventually stumbled upon the Scribblenauts Community after he found his copy of the game he lost a few months ago. The second he visited the community he saw the Scribblers and their skilled creations. Not realizing how criticizing and bashful they really were, he immediately attempted to join them by trying out some Scribbling himself. His first few objects weren't good at all, and feeling disgusted from his own failures he just tried again. The next few attempts weren't as great, but still better than what he could do. The first object he made was a Coconut Cannon from the Plants VS. Zombies series, but things ended poorly. Sometime later he made different random objects, and soon he finally decided to make his own character via Scribblenauts Unlimited. The first ever character he made was a Castle Crashers OC named Holy Knight, Holy was a half-blood angel warrior who wore gold armor covered in crosses. Sometime later MetaKnight searched for some Castle Crashers models since he failed to make them himself (despite the CC's being rather easy to make), and eventually he found some in a local store at Punctuation Plaza. The store name (and owner) is unknown, but MetaKnight made a mistake of stealing someone's creations without realizing it's something you shouldn't do. Mistakes aside, MetaKnight eventually started his first Scribblenauts series sometime late 2014 featuring his new OC called The Adventures of Holy Knight. In TAoHK, Holy set out on an adventure to defeat his evil brother Demon Knight (unfortunately MetaKnight stole that model too). Eventually Holy succeeds in defeating his brother, but at a celebration party being held for him, Red Knight (Castle Crasher) tells Holy that Demon Knight was the co-leader of a dangerous army known as The Darkin. After that, Red explains to Holy how the Castle Crashers has been facing a never-ending war with The Darkin and still is. In fact, the only reason Holy joined the Castle Crashers because they knew that Holy would be the key to finally stopping the dark forces and ending the war. Through MetaKnight's time in the Scribblenauts community, he then proceeded to get better at Scribbling and make more series. Soon he noticed Carson's famous OC trend and wanted in on it, but without a second thought he went a little overboard. He made "Crimsonians" (Carson's OC race) in a decent to horrible fashion, he'd make characters with unfitting body designs, colors, or even names. Unlike most people who stole from Carson however, MetaKnight was LITERALLY only one of 2 people who actually asked Carson for permission to use a base model to make Crimsonians, the other user being LostBanette. 'KirbyPoyo2' Unfortunately, during his time on his main account, he often made posts or comments that "broke" the rules of the Miiverse Code of Conduct which ended up getting him banned a few times, until sometime around late 2015/early 2016, his main account was Permanently banned from Miiverse, forcing him to move to his 3DS Alternate account, MetaKnight. Connecting his 3DS account to the Wii U, Meta could continue posting on Miiverse, however since data from NNIDs do not transfer, Meta had to restart Scribblenauts. It was a little irritating to beat the game again to unlock the areas to use for Series and having to re-make his avatar and other certain objects, but on the bright side he was provided with new space for objects he could make or use for Series; due to Scribblenauts' "Unlimited" dataspace, he could only have a limited amount of objects otherwise his game would crash and he would be forced to delete one or multiple objects to make more. *''(This error didn't occur just for MetaKnight, it was a common issue to everyone who played Scribblenauts Unlimited.)'' For the next few months and years things were about the same, MetaKnight's scribbling further improved and he made more characters and series. Unfortunately there were times MetaKnight would get into conflicts through the community which ended up with him being banned- whether it was triggering an unskilled Scribbler or a Noob, getting into fights with the infamous Scribbler Fluffy or Jei. No matter what happened, MetaKnight wasn't the nicest person to anyone who wasn't a close friend of him or someone he didn't like either. Especially sometime during Mid-2017 sometime before the announcement of Miiverse's shutdown, while MetaKnight was away from the Scribblenauts community- too busy playing and posting in the Miitopia community, a user named Nicholas/Calvin/nya~ (NNID: darkmushroom1) STOLE one of MetaKnight's series and tried to "continue" it himself. Nicholas failed horribly because not only did he go with a plot that didn't match with the original series, he also used characters that weren't in the original series, changed the behaviors of original characters, AND he even claimed that he owns the series when he was only a dirty thief. Despite all the negativity, MetaKnight was an all-around type of person when he was with his friends, and of course like others, he made friends with most of the popular Scribblers in the community: Samuel, William, Rick, even Carson. Unfortunately most of his other friends were lost after Miiverse's shutdown. BUT, as one last chance as not only a goodbye to all his friends and former friends in the community who couldn't follow to the Discord; or just one of the best jokes ever, MetaKnight hosted a skit. In the skit; he, Holy Knight, and anyone who volunteered would all be standing in front of a gravestone with Fluffy and Jei's names engraved onto it while everyone was sticking middle fingers up. This was a sign of how much MetaKnight (and most of the people who signed up) really hated the Admin-Defending Duo. Where he is Now Today, MetaKnight is one of the more active users in one of the Scribbler Discord Servers, although the only Scribbler server he's in is Carson's Series Server. Originally, MetaKnight made a Series server himself, but it immediately died since no one knew how they would be able to get Screenshots in the game to send to Discord. Eventually he decided to delete it since there was no point in keeping it up, plus the ridiculously small amount of users that joined. As for the rest of the servers, MetaKnight left most of them except for Samuel's b4 r3boot server, but he chooses to avoid it due to the large amount of non-Scribblers that joined the server, along with the severe inactivity. However, the Scribbler Servers aren't MetaKnight's priority when he uses Discord, he usually uses a Discord Channel for a game he helps out with. Anything that isn't related to Discord, MetaKnight either plays on ROBLOX, works on fanmade comics by him in real life, or works at Kroger. Series The following is a list of every Scribblenauts series MetaKnight has made. (In Chronological Order) *The Adventures of Holy Knight *Holy Knight: Return to Unlimited *The Adventures of Holy Knight 2 *Holy Knight and the Wrath of Waspdron *Castle Crashers: Battle Royale *Five Nights at Nightmare Burger's (Collab with Sammy) *Darkness over Dreamland (Community Collab) *Darkness over Dreamland: Rebirth (Community Collab) *Name - Scribbleween 2016 Special *Onslaught *Silver Bells (Schrismas 2016 Special) *In the Trap (Valentine's Day 2017 Special) *Noob Defense *Expedition: Arabhon *Nightmare Tower (Scribbleween 2017 Special) *Shattered Reflections Friends The following is a list of all of MetaKnight's current Scribbler friends. * Samuel * Carson * William * Rebirth * Sophie/Sparky * Blue * Puffball * Blackyrus * Green Boo * Rick * LostBanette? * Emiliano? * Carla? * Tomas? ** (Anyone listed that has a question mark next to their name is debatable whether they're still Meta's friends or were ever friends with him to begin with.) Trivia *Before MetaKnight was MetaKnight, he went through multiple Mii changes, from Kirby and a "Fawful" version of it to Dark Meta Knight. *He has the Asperger's syndrome; in other words, he has Autism. *He hates playing Super Smash Bros. with William, since William's so skilled at maining Captain Falcon. *MetaKnight obviously mains himself in Smash *He also mains Kirby, King Dedede, and Mii Fighters. *Despite making a ton of series on Miiverse, he could never keep the motivation to finish them. Gallery Coco Cannon Fail.png|MetaKnight's failed attempt at a Coconut Cannon. TAoHK.jpg|A picture of The Adventures of Holy Knight. (Left to right) Death, Demon Knight, Holy Knight, and his Guardian Angel. 2016_holy_knight.png|MetaKnight's first redesign of Holy Knight in 2016, where he tried to make Holy look more "Castle Crasher"-like. Holy_2017.png|MetaKnight's 2nd redesign of Holy Knight in 2017, improving the detail of not only Holy but all his other Castle Crashers. Bye_bye.jpg|MetaKnight's goodbye skit for Miiverse, showing most of the current Scribblers that were in the community flipping off as a gravestone with Fluffy and Jei's names sits in the center. Category:Scribblers Category:PIS